Imaginación
by Iukarey
Summary: A veces, escuchamos algo y pensamos otra cosa muy diferente a lo que está sucediendo.


Mikey es un buen hermano preocupado por su hermano Raphael, que no ha estado muy bien de salud últimamente, así que le prepara algo de comer. Pero al llegar a la puerta, escucha una conversación algo ... perturbadora.

Dedicado a mi nueris Nina Cat o Nightcathybrid

* * *

><p>IMAGINACION<br>-Solo debes quedarte quieto Raphael – dijo Leonardo con enfado. La voz de su hermano de azul venía del cuarto de Raphael, y Mikey, que en ese momento le llevaba una sopa de pollo a su temperamental hermano se quedó de piedra en la puerta. Estaba a punto de tocar cuando escuchó la voz de su hermano de rojo.

-¿Quién te ha dicho que te voy a permitir hacerme eso? – dijo Raphael con furia.

-¿Hacerle qué? – se preguntó el de naranja, y con cuidado, dejó la charola con sopa sobre una mesita afuera de la habitación de Raphael y se acercó a la puerta.

-Vamos, Raphael, no tienes por qué tener miedo, sé que no quieres porque la vez demasiado grande, pero si te relajas, va a entrar suavecito y no te va a doler tanto – dijo Leonardo, haciendo que la quijada de Mikey se fuera hasta el suelo.

-¿Qué qué? - el de naranja se acercó para escuchar más.

-He visto más grandes – presumió el de rojo – y no, no le tengo miedo, es solo que… no quiero y punto –

-Vamos, Raphael, solo estate quieto, verás que no es tan malo – insistió Leonardo.

-¿Porqué mejor no lo hace Donie? – dijo el de rojo.

-Donie iba a hacerlo, pero tuvo miedo que no te dejaras como anoche, porque dice que te portaste muy agresivo con él –dijo ahora el de azul.

-Se lo merecía, no tiene cuidado al hacerlo, me dolió mucho.- se quejó el de rojo otra vez.-En ese sentido, debo reconocer que tu eres más cuidadoso al hacer eso -

-Conmigo no te va a doler, ya verás, lo voy a hacer con mucho cuidado, hermanito,- dijo Leonardo con voz suave.

-Si, bueno, dices que no duele, pero si duele y mucho – se escuchó la voz quejumbrosa de Raphael –

-Vamos, hermanito, me lo vas a agradecer después - se escuchó a Leonardo con voz persuasiva.

-Pero es que… ya que entra duele mucho, y luego cuando sale el líquido, arde – gimió Raphael.

En ese punto, Miguel Ángel estaba con todos sus sentidos alerta, no podía creer lo que sus hermanos estaban diciendo, y al parecer, hasta Donatello estaba involucrado.

-Vamos Rapha, hay que hacerlo ya – dijo Leonardo – voltéate boca abajo y descúbrete el trasero –

-Espera, ¿Ya? ¿Así nada más?– suplicó Raphael.

-Deja de llorar, pareces nena – se escuchó a Leonardo.

-¿Te vas a subir encima de mi? – preguntó Raphael.

-Es mejor, así no te mueves tanto – dijo Leonardo.

-¡aaay, me la metiste de una, desgraciado!– gritó Raphael.

-¿Y qué querías? No te muevas o te va a doler más – dijo Leonardo con voz potente.

-¡Aw, aw, sácala, no la aguanto, está demasiado grande, duele mucho!- lloró Raphael.

-No te muevas, todavía no termino, - dijo Leonardo.

-¡Termina de una maldita vez entonces, que me duele! – lloró Raphael.

-¡NO puedo hacerlo tan rápido, el líquido está muy espeso!.- dijo el de azul.

-¡Me duele, aw, me duele mucho, termina ya, Leonardo!.- suplicó Raphael.

-Ya casi… ya casi… ya está terminando de salir todo el … ¿Líquido? -Leonardo se detuvo cuando la puerta del cuarto de Raphael se abrió bruscamente y Mikey cayó en el suelo. Al parecer el joven quelonio de naranja no se dio cuenta cuando recargó todo su cuerpo en la puerta y ésta se abrió.

-¿Qué haces, Miguel Ángel? – preguntó Leonardo encima de Raphael, con una jeringa en la mano.

-Eso iba a preguntarles yo, ¿Qué hacen? – dijo Miguel Ángel serio.

-Estoy inyectando a Raphael, Donie iba a venir, pero tiene mucho trabajo, además, le tiene miedo a Rapha porque anoche que lo inyectó se puso muy agresivo con él – dijo Leonardo mostrando la jeringa vacía en sus manos y bajándose de encima de su hermano - Me subo arriba de él para evitar que se mueva, y es que Donie dijo que ocupaba el antibiótico porque el resfriado ya tenía muchos días, pero Rapha se pone como tú y no se deja inyectar -

-Porque no tienen cuidado, esa cosa duele y mucho – se quejó el de rojo sobándose.- Mira esa aguja, te dije que estaba demasiado grande –

-Yo… este… te… te traje algo de Rapha, sopa – dijo Miguel Ángel nervioso.

-¿Qué trajiste qué? – dijo Raphael.

-que traje Rofa, saphael, digo, que traje... que traje… ay, ya me voy – dijo el quelonio de naranja saliendo corriendo.

-¿Qué le pasa? – preguntó Raphael.

-Ni idea, te quedan otras tres – dijo Leonardo.

-¿¡Cinco malditas inyecciones!? – dijo alarmado el de rojo - ¿Qué creen que mi trasero es de madera o que?-

-Ya, llorón, ni aguantas nada – dijo Leonardo dándole una nalgada antes de salir.

-Te voy a…- dijo el de rojo saliendo tras su hermano, pero Leonardo se le escapó.

Raphael regresó a su cama, preguntándose qué se habrá imaginado Miguel Ángel para poner esa cara.

Fin.


End file.
